An almost infinite variety of animal traps have been devised, however the requirement still exists for an inexpensive pre-set killing trap which can be discarded after use. Traps which have enclosures or housing into which the animal crawls are usually of two types: the capturing and the capture-kill. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,350 discloses a typical capture type device. If the trap is discarded, as suggested in the specification, the animal will die slowly--an undesireable effect. Traps of the second type are typically shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,992,353, 2,684,553 and 1,218,406; however, none of these disclosures teach the concept of providing a pre-set device without the attendant risks of loading the spring or of having it released by accidental means.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a rodent trap which is pre-set and pre-baited at the time of its purchase, requiring nothing more of the user than to place it in a strategic position.
Another object is to provide a pre-baited rodent trap which avoids the hazards of spring loading and baiting a trap.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trap which is safe and will avoid the accidents induced by children and pets.
Yes another object of the invention is to provide an animal trap which is disposable after one use and which is humane in its means for killing the animal.